


The Eleventh Day

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Stiles is Terra, canonical deaths, not very detailed, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: On particular days of the year, Stiles would go to the cemetery. The first day was her mother's death, and it has grown more and more frequent since.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just planned on writing a sad scene where Stiles/Terra stood at Newt's grave in BH. It grew.   
> Feedback and requests on any and all fandoms I've already done are always welcome!   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

When Stiles was a child, she never saw a graveyard, other than in passing, as her parents drove her around town.

When she was ten, she went for her mother’s funeral.

Now, every year, she spends one particular day in the graveyard, looking at her mother’s grave. Every time she left, there would be one white rose on the ground.

Then, she learned about werewolves, and her world went out of control.

Once everything had calmed down, she went to the graveyard again.

Derek always wondered where the white roses he found on his family’s graves came from.

That was the second day, added to the yearly schedule.

The third day was the day they found Erica.

Then, Boyd.

The fifth day was Heather, and the sixth and seventh were Allison and Aiden.

She had a feeling Scott and Ethan knew where the white roses came from, from the way Scott smiled at her, and how tight Ethan hugged her when he said goodbye.

The eighth day was for everyone who the Nogitsune killed.

The ninth day was for everyone they couldn’t save, from the deadpool.

The tenth day was for the chimeras, who had died.

She thought when the Dread Doctors fiasco was dealt with, and the Beast was destroyed, she wouldn’t need to buy any more white roses, but she was wrong.

She was kidnapped, by an organization called WICKED.

She got through the Maze, and the Scorch, with no memories, or information.

Once the remaining Gladers got out of WICKED’s grasp, they discovered that it was all a lie.

The world was safe.

The Flare was fake.

She learned her name was Stiles, and agreed with the Sherriff to tell her friends that she was just at summer camp.

(Technically, it was a summer camp, for that was WICKED’s cover.)

She learned from Minho that they found Newt’s body, and that he had no family.

She never felt as determined as she was when she convinced her father to bury him in Beacon Hills.

That was the eleventh day.

~*~

“Where’s Stiles?” Lydia asked Scott when she looked around Scott’s living room.

The pack was all there, except for Stiles.

“I don’t know. She hasn’t answered any of our calls.” He replied, and she frowned, immediately thinking about bad situations their friend could be in.

She pulled out her laptop, and opened a tab.

“She’s at the cemetery.” She stated, glancing at Scott. He frowned.

“Why would she be there?” Liam asked, interest on his face.

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know. Today isn’t any of her ten days.”   
He looked at everybody’s confused faces.

“Every year, on the anniversary of the deaths of the people she cared about, Stiles spends the day in the cemetery. She always leaves white roses on the graves. She doesn’t know that I know about this, so don’t tell her anything about it.” He explained, looking confused.

Lydia looked out the window. “It’s raining. If you are right, and she really spends all day out there, she’ll get sick. We should bring her inside.”   
Scott nods, and the pack gets up to bring her home.

~*~

When the pack arrives at the cemetery, they see the blue jeep, in the parking lot.

They have umbrellas, and brought an extra one for Stiles.

When they found her, they didn’t approach her.

Something in her body language said not to announce their presence, so they all stayed silent.

“I’m sorry, Newt.” She whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.”   
She was standing over a grave that nobody else recognized.

_Newt_

_“We’re all bloody inspired.”_

That was all it said.

No date of birth, or date of death.

Just a name, and a quote.

Stiles lay a rose on the grave, but this one was different.

It was blood red.

The pack quickly left as she turned to leave.

She never knew they were there.

~*~

There were many days added to the list after that, and the pack didn’t know what had happened to make their friend visit so many graves on so many days, but they never asked.

They just let her have her silence, and helped her through the days after.

edn


End file.
